


Levihan week Day 6- Flowers

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Junior High AU, Mutual Crushes, Oneshot, Picnic, References to the orginal series, Summer, Written for levihan week, headcanons, mutual feelings, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attack on Titan:Junior High verse.<br/>Levi and Hange have a picnic on a warm, Summer's day, and Hange makes a daisy chain. Among the teasing, from Hange's part, and Levi denying he takes care of her.</p><p>Disclaimer: Attack on Titan: Junior High belongs to Hajime Isayama and Saki Nakagawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levihan week Day 6- Flowers

The sun beat down on the frames of Hange Zoë's sunglasses as she rubbed sun tan lotion on her arms.   
"Didn't you smother that crap enough on yourself before you came out?" Her short grumpy companion, Levi complained.  
"My mom did. Don't remind me, its embarrassing." she answered, rubbing her face with the lotion next. Levi held up her hair since she hadn't been bothered to put it up yet. It was too hot inside to do anything.

That's why they arranged to have a picnic. It was just them, a picnic hamper with sandwiches, drinks and snacks and sweets, a blanket to sit on and the park near where they lived under an oak tree, covering them lightly with shade- though some sun peeked though, shining on their skin. It was peaceful.   
Though he wondered why it was just the two of them.   
"Want me to tie your hair up?" Levi asked before he could stop himself. His best friend giggled.  
"Normally you're all 'do it yourself, four eyes'. Now you want to take care of me, that's so sweet."  
"Tch. Shut it, abnormal." He said as he tied her up anyway. (He made sure he had a bobble anyway before he went out. He would never admit it, but he loved fiddling with her hair. His mom teased him enough about it, which was very annoying.)  
"Oh yeah? You aren't taking care if me, shorty? Then who made all these wonderful sandwiches." Hange giggled, looking at the flowers in bloom.  
Levi went quiet and looked down, letting his hair cover his blue-grey eyes.   
"...My mom helped." he answered somewhat weakly. The girl beside him laughed. Then peaceful silence followed. All the pair of 14 year olds could hear was the chirping of birds and buzzing of bees. It was so relaxing. It definitely beat revising for tests like crazy and sitting through lectures from boring teachers.   
"Going to braid my hair like you ended up doing last time, darling?" Hange asked playfully, remembering when Levi said he'd put her hair in a proper ponytail and ended up braiding it, so she looked even prettier. Levi's reaction was priceless as she joked and teased that he was flirting with her.

"Tch, no. Its just that I've never touched anyone's hair but Isabel's. Surprising, yours has the same texture," he finished the ponytail. "When washed." he added bluntly. Levi saw her arms moving   
"What the hell are you doing? If you bought your Titan notes, I swear..."  
"Voila!" she laughed, holding up her creation of a daisy chain. Levi inched closer to her, it was so close it looked like he was hugging her from behind without using his arms. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and if she turned her head to face him, their lips would only be a few centimetres away from each other.

"A daisy chain? Didn't think you were the type to make shitty flower crowns." he replied as he looked at the floral chain. She was beaming as he looked at her handiwork.  
"Course I am! Nearly everyone makes them Levi. Last week, me, Farlan and Isabel had a little contest about how could make daisy chains the longest. We would've invited you out, but I heard you were ill." She finished, thinking wistfully how she summoned up the courage to confess that day. But as it seemed, fate was not on Hange's side. 

Her words reminded Levi of his fever, which he hated every second of.   
"Yeah, wish I was with you." he muttered, but of course Hange heard everything.  
"You wish you...were with me?" After blinking in confusion (which was adorable, Levi thought) she laughed loudly. It was music to the short male's ears, but he sighed at her next teasing words.

"Awww, if you want to be my boyfriend Levi, you could have just said so! You're the only person I annoy the most." she giggled, finding his reason endearing and amusing.  
"You know I meant you guys, not you as an individual. Don't get your hopes up." he answered, his blush fading away.  
"You know I was kidding, and you love me no matter what!" Hange joked again, ruffling his hair lightly and then going to the picnic hamper.  
"Hmm, it looks like there's only one tuna sandwich. Did you want to go 50/50?" she turned to him.  
"Yeah, mom said we were running low on tuna."   
Hange nodded as she began to unwrap it with one hand, placing her daisy chain next to her.   
"Yep, Kuchel does go food shopping on Thursdays." Hange has already met Kuchel, Levi's mother, who had a soft spot for her, and sometimes even went with her and Levi when they weren't with each other or Mike and Nanaba and who everyone called Levi's Squad. 

They ate their halves in silence, enjoying the quiet atmosphere.  
"I made that for you." Hange managed to say softly, biting into her half again.  
"The daisy chain?"  
The girl's laugh was somewhat nervous.  
"What else?"  
"Oh," Levi gingerly picked it up. "Thank you. Guess I have to make you one now."  
"Y-You do?" Hange was blushing.  
Levi looked up at her, putting the daisy chain on his head. Hange's reaction was priceless, her cheeks steaming as she thought he looked even more adorable.  
"Seems fair. Plus, it is relaxing. I used to make them with you, Mike and Nanaba when we were younger, remember?"  
Realisation crossed Hange's face and she let out a small smile.  
"I thought you grew out of that though and thought it was for kids."  
The shorter companion almost laughed. "Nearly a decade of knowing each other, and you don't know I'm as uptight as you think? The only way I would get completely uptight if the world was under attack. Like if your dumb Titans ate people, not our lunches. Now, help me get some shitty flowers."  
She grinned. "Okay, Levi." 

They eventually got enough daisy chains. Eventually, because they kept finding their hands met as they searched the grass. Levi was determined to get the best daisies for Hange, because when someone has a crush on someone, they want the best for them. That's why Levi does take care of Hange all the time.


End file.
